In Case Of Forgiveness
by jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl
Summary: What if Chase's actions weren't his own? The only person he could ask for help, the only person he truly trusted, was her. And now even though it could kill him she's willing to do what it takes to free him from his confines.


In Case of Forgiveness

By: Jeans 'N' Tee Girl

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C.'s and the plot of the story...

_POV:_

_"Parker?" I awoke to the weakened voice, that was somewhere in my room and glanced around in the dark for the person who'd spoken._

_"Hello?" I whispered a bit frightened to the empty room._

_"He-here." The strangled reply had me turning my head in the direction of the doorway leading in to my connected bathroom. Slumped against the door jam was someone I'd never expected to see again. Someone I'd believed to be dead._

_A tear slipped from my eye. "Chase?" I asked warily._

_He sniffled and groaned harshly with a bitter minuscule chuckle. "Yeah." His voice was so weak and pained and by his stance I knew he must've been injured._

_I pushed my blanket back, unabashed that the only piece of clothing I was wearing was an old Guns 'N' Roses concert shirt, climbed out of my bed and went over to turn on my bedroom light. "Don't." He whispered hoarsely._

_Thinking it was too bright for his fragile state I agreed and turned on my desk lamp instead. It cast a weak glow over my room as I went over to Chase and gasped upon seeing the full extent to his injuries. Bruises littered his face, blood spilling from his lip and eyebrow, some trickling from a small cut beneath his ear as well down his neck. His arm was holding beneath his ribs and his hands looked burnt. "What happened to you?" I asked hastily taking a gently grasp on his good arm and leading him to my bed. He was limping as well._

_"Park-AH..."He paused his screaming dying into determined breaths trying to control his pain. I could tell he was hurt badly. "Parker I don't have much time." He said through gritted teeth._

_I was very confused as I made my way in to my bathroom grabbing a washcloth and soaking it through with warm water before turning and sitting next to him. "You're hurt Chase, what do you mean." I asked gently grasping his chin in my free hand and turning his face towards me and I started to cleaning away some of the blood delicately with the washcloth._

_His head slackened a little in my grip and I had to use more strength to keep his head up. "He's weak." Chase groaned as the cloth swiped over the large gash on his lip._

_"Who?" I questioned._

_"My father." Was his murmured reply. His head jerked violently from my grasp as he began to cough uncontrollable and hold his chest with his arm and when the coughing started to slow I could hear his muttered curses of pain. _

_I retrieved a glass of water from my bathroom quickly and brought it back to him. "Here." I said gently easing the cup to his lips. He took a small sip and then with his good hand pushed my hand away. "Chase, your father is dead. You told me you watched him will you his powers and die." I'd known about Chase's abilities for a few years now. I'd been the one to encourage him to go in search of his real father to find out about his bloodline. _

_Chase moved his eyes to look at me. In his blue eyes I could see only pain, despair, and sorrow etched in the depths of his once arm, loving gaze. "He worked a spell to inhabit his soul into my body once he will his power. So he could seek out the Covenant for more power and revenge."_

_I sighed. I didn't know what to say. But luckily for me he continued._

_"The fight he had with the eldest son of the Covenant weakened his hold over my body enough I was able to take some control. I need your help Parker."_

_"Anything." I said without hesitation. _

_Chase tried to smile, but his wounded battered face wouldn't allow it. "His soul is healing, growing stronger and he will take over my body again. I've been locked away for nearly four months of my life since his spell took effect." _

_"How can I help?" I questioned._

_He delicately placed his less damaged hand over my own resting on his thigh gently. "I need you and your sisters to cast him out of my body." He spoke quietly._

_I knew Chase's secret and he knew mine. My sisters and I had come from a long line of witches. Our mothers, grandmothers, and so on were witches. But our powers were a gift, in a word, where as the Covenants were a curse, brought down upon them centuries ago. Drifting through their bloodline because of five gypsy witches scorned by five mortal men for what they were. Witches._

_The Gypsy's cursed them with the power meant to kill them. As their greed over the use of their powers consumed them, but the men had seen how it effected them, so they reproduced, and learned how to live with the curse before settling in Ipswich to escape the witch trials. They'd adapted and as the years grew on the gypsy's curse had only made the Putnam, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and Danvers men stronger, but there were always weak links. _

_"Chase the spell could kill you too." I told him lightly._

_Chase nodded. "I know." He said it as though he was condemned anyway._

_"I wont lose you again. It's been terrible since your supposed death." I felt the burning sensation in my throat, I knew the tears were coming._

_"When he first took me over I used all my mental strength to hide your secret so he wouldn't come after you for your powers. And I succeeded, but he still knew you existed to me, so in order for his plan to work he needed people from home to believe I was dead."_

_More tears escaped my eyes. "Why?"_

_"Because I made him believe that people would come looking for me. I did it to protect you." Was his careful response. "But I need you now Parker, I need you to do this for me. I only trust you."_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_Chase shivered. "He's gaining his power back, slowly but surely. I don't have much more time. Parker he's killed innocent people."_

_That was a low blow. I had a soft spot for innocent people being harmed by magical forces. "But why must you be risked in the process?" I asked eyes blurry with tears still._

_Chase turned his head towards me, lifting my hand from his lap and pressed his lips to the palm of my hand lightly, his eyes never leaving my own. "Because thats the way it has to be. He wont stop until he gets what he wants. And if he ever learns of you and your sisters..." He trailed off, but I nodded mutely in understanding._

_Tears were now silently slipping down my cheeks once again. "But I love you." I said sadly._

_Chase's blue eyes met my honey gold. "I love you too. I always will. And I'm asking you to help me, and let me go. If I could stay I would, but he's going to take over again and I wont let him hurt you, so I must go."_

_"How will I find you?" Agreeing to his plan in no so many words, but I knew he knew what my meaning was in those five words._

_"Ipswich holds all his desires. He will be there, watching, waiting, and planning." And with a ghost of his lips on mine he vanished._

**AN: Ok I am only posting this to see what kind of reaction it'll get. If you want me to continue this story let me know in a review. If I get enough reviews I'll keep it going. And don't worry my other story isn't over, I just had this stuck in my head and needed to get it out. Ok well let me know please!**


End file.
